


Election Day

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2012 United States Election, Elections, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve finds out that Natasha didn't vote.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Election Day

**Author's Note:**

> One for the day.

“You’ve never voted?” Steve asked Natasha, astonished. “You’re a citizen though, right?” 

She nodded. “I have been away on missions most of the time on election day.”

“You know you can vote absentee, right?” He had voted absentee while he was in WWII. 

“Just never thought much about it.” 

She was working on a mission report. He took the tablet from her and set it on the table. 

“Come on!” 

“What?” She made that annoyed face at him. It never bothered him much before and it didn’t now. 

“We’re going to vote.”

“I don’t even know if I can. I haven’t registered.” 

“JARVIS, can Natasha vote provisionally here?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. All she needs to do is ask for a provisional ballot.”

“Can you get us a taxi?” 

“Sir, one of the Stark drivers will take you. Mr. Stark makes them available for all Stark employees and associates for election day voting. The car will be waiting outside in ten minutes.” 

“Come on, baby! We gonna vote!” Steve grabbed her arm and she shrugged and went along. The car was waiting and it drove them to their polling place. 

Natasha got her ballot and filled it out, then turned it back in. Steve took her to lunch.

“You know one ballot really doesn’t matter, right?” she said to him as they ate.

He didn’t say anything for a moment. He took a drink of his Coke and wiped his mouth. 

“Do you know how many years women have been able to vote in this country?” he asked her. 

“Since 1920, I think.”

“I was born in 1918 – before woman could even vote. Susan B. Anthony worked her whole life for suffrage and she never got to vote. Races in small towns are won by two or three votes. Every vote counts.”

“Did you memorize that for me?” she asked him with a smile. 

He blushed a little and nodded. “Some of it.” 

They finished their lunch and went back to Avengers Tower. When they were back inside the building and standing in the lobby, waiting for the elevator, Steve asked her a question. “So now that you’ve voted, would you like to be super patriotic and spend some time making out with a really old soldier?” 

She laughed and shook her head. “In your dreams.” 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

She did walk right by her door on the way to his quarters, though. “Well, what’re you waiting for?” she asked with a grin. “Let’s go in.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
